bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurōdo
also known as Claude or Cloud, is a Mod Soul created by Kisuke Urahara as a Bount detector. Appearance Kurōdo is a bespectacled man with a thin mustache and two-tone hair color (black to the right, yellow to the left). He wears a white button-up shirt and gray tie under his multi-colored suit. He also wears a gray top hat and boots. While in plushy form, he is a pink rabbit-esque purse, also wearing a colorful suit and tie. Personality He is somewhat cowardly and is terrified of snakes. His long-windedness and actions often provide comic relief. He is also somewhat perverted, like Kon, or at the very least is thankful for the opportunity to be held by attractive women (being a purse helps in this regard). Rukia Kuchiki seems to like him because he resembles Chappy the Rabbit in his stuffed animal form. Orihime Inoue, whom he is partnered with once remarked that Rukia, she, and Kurōdo are in a love triangle. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the beginning, Kurōdo appeared before Orihime Inoue, in the guise of her brother, Sora Inoue. He manages to capture her, and Ririn begins the game. She has them run all over the city, but reconvene at Orihime's apartment. There, he shapeshifts into Orihime and takes Chad. Noba and Ririn then created a maze, to which Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends must find a way out of. Uryū manages to do this, and their friends are returned. However, Kurōdo is actually imitating one of them. Yoruichi Shihōin and Soifon surprise him by running up the wall and kicked the window. Being so shocked, his cover was blown. Later on, it is revealed that he is a Mod Soul who was sent with Ririn and Noba to test Ichigo and his friends' abilities, which he proved to be unsuccessful in. As it turns out, Urahara had predicted the Bount attack, and had implanted a Bount radar inside Kurōdo, Ririn and Noba, so that Ichigo could find and defeat them. When Urahara decides to pair each Mod Soul with Ichigo and his friends, he pairs Kurōdo with Orihime and instructs her (and the others) to put the Mod Soul within a plushie toy, so they can remain inconspicuous. After the Bitto are released, Kurōdo, Rukia and Orihime fight the Bount Yoshi, but during the fight, Mabashi interrupts and scares her off; he then decides to deal with them himself. They each try to fight off Mabashi, but once his doll possesses Rukia, both he and Orihime are both unable to fight back (mostly due to Orihime's refusal to harm Rukia). Shūhei Hisagi arrives and assists them, but ultimately, Orihime uses her healing powers to force Mabashi's doll out of Rukia. Before any further fighting can continue, Maki Ichinose arrives and knocks out Mabashi, taking him away and ending the battle before any further fighting can continue. He is then taken back to Urahara Shop where he stays with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Arrancar Arc Because he, Ririn, and Noba were designed to help out with the Bounts, Kurōdo and his fellow Mod Souls rarely intervened with the Arrancar battles. However, a trio of Arrancar invade the Human World, determined to find Kisuke Urahara to make him explain how the Hōgyoku works. While the other two deal with the Shinigami stationed around Karakura Town, the leader, Patros arrives at Urahara Shop, hoping to find the owner. However, Renji Abarai arrives and begins to battle Patros. Kurōdo, Ririn, and Noba decide to assist as well, insisting that it was their duty to aid in combat; however, even with the Mod Souls' help, Renji is still being beaten. However, Ririn manages to spot the weakness in Patros' attacks; he needs to resheathe his sword (or, in his released state, withdraw one of his appendages) in order to gather energy for another attack. With this knowledge in mind, Ririn uses her illusions to force Patros to fire off an attack, but before he can resheathe his appendage, Noba uses his warping powers to have Kurōdo intercept the appendage and prevent it from being retracted. This provided enough of a distraction for Renji to finish off Patros with a Hikōtsu Taihō. Afterwards, Urahara, Chad, and Tessai return, and Urahara reveals that the Hōgyoku that Patros and his henchmen had was a fake, thinking that Aizen used them as a distraction for some other purpose (which was so Ulquiorra Cifer could reanalyze the place where he and Yammy Rialgo encountered Orihime Inoue, since Aizen began taking interest in her powers). Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the living world, it is learned that several Zanpakuto spirits were brainwashed to betray their Shinigami partners by a rogue Zanpakuto spirit named Muramasa. Although Ichigo and the Shinigami are able to stop Muramasa restore most the spirits, several of them already succeeded in killing, resulting in them transforming into what are known as Tōjū. While Captain Hitsugaya comes to explain and aid in the situation, Kurodo feels that Muramasa deserves no pity for being betrayed by his own Shinigami partner after how much trouble he caused.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting: Kurōdo was designed with the unique ability the change shape, able to match a person's appearance and voice without them noticing. He can sometimes replicate abilities too. However, as Patros noted, anyone who senses spirit energy would be able to tell him apart from the real person. He is also an accomplished actor as he was able to pose as Chad for a good deal to almost perfectly fool Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū, and Renji. He also successfully passed himself off as both Orihime and her brother Sora. *'Ability Mimicry' : Kurōdo's aforementioned shape-shifting also grants the capacity to enable him access to the abilities of the person/entity he's imitating at that time, along with their corresponding weaknesses. However, he is not able to mimic their power level to the same caliber, effectively disabling him from using much more advanced techniques that the original person that he's impersonating may or may not be already capable of, like a Shinigami's Bankai. In combat, he generally shifts into Renji's guise in order to fight. Bount Detection: Like Ririn and Noba, Kisuke Urahara created Kurōdo with the ability to detect Bount reishi, thereby being able to locate a Bount or its doll. References Navigation de:Cloud es:Kurōdo Category:Characters Category:Modified Soul Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male